USS Akagi
|operator = Starfleet |status = Active |datestatus = 2374 |image2 = Tachyon detection network activated.jpg |caption2 = Display graphic depicting Akagi serving in Picard's fleet (2368) }} USS Akagi (NCC-62158) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. In 2368, the Akagi joined Jean-Luc Picard's fleet that blockaded the Klingon-Romulan border during the Klingon Civil War. The ship was one of twenty-three assembled for the fleet and was one of the seventeen chosen for the tachyon network. Identified by its name and registry number, the ship's position in the network was monitored from the . A plan was hatched by Picard, which he hoped would lure the Romulans through the detection grid. When Gowron launched a full attack against the forces of the House of Duras, the Romulan ships would rush to their aid. During this, the would fall back with feigned engine troubles, taking the Akagi and the . In doing so, this would open up a small gap in the detection net for the Romulans to attempt to pass through. As their ships passed through the gap, the Enterprise-D and the would swing around, close the gap, and catch the Romulans in the act. The plan was foiled when the network was disrupted by a high-energy burst released by the Romulans, and the net was no longer effective in a of ten million kilometers around the . Subsequently, Picard ordered the fleet to proceed to Gamma Eridon at maximum warp, where the fleet would attempt to reestablish the net before the Romulans got there. ( ) In 2374, Akagi was assigned to the Ninth Fleet, operating in the Bajor sector theater. A week after Operation Return, the ship visited Deep Space 9 along with and to be resupplied. ( ) The starship reported numerous casualties to Starfleet Command. The name of the reporting ship and its registry and the casualties were named on the "Personnel Status Update" chart in the Deep Space 9 wardroom. ( okudagram) List of casualties * Lt. (MIA) * Lt. Kobayashi, Alan M. (MIA) * Kurts, Ens. Beverly C. (MIA) * Lt. Laprade, Jay T. (MIA) * Lawrence, Ens. Paul F. (MIA) * Leprich, Lcmdr. Kathy S. (MIA) * Levesconte, Lester P. (MIA) * Levesconte, Lt. (jg) Faith (MIA) * Limli, Lt. Rose E. (MIA) * Long, Cmdr. Mindy C. (MIA) * Mahoney, Ens. Tom P. (MIA) * McAllum, Ens. Marian A. (MIA) * McCammon, RN Kathy (MIA) * Monson, Lcmdr. Jon S. (KIA) * Nemzek, Cmdr. David P. (MIA) * Nemzek, RN Donna W. (MIA) * Oberman, Ens. Dorit J. (MIA) * Oberscheven, Ens. Lori B. (MIA) * Ohlson, Larry A. (MIA) * Ohlson, RN Nancy B. (MIA) * Captain (MIA) Appendices Background information The classified this vessel as a starship. Akagi was named for the that served as the flagship of the Pearl Harbor strike force on 7 December 1941. Akagi held the somewhat dubious distinction of being the only Starfleet vessel whose namesake was (indirectly) destroyed by an Enterprise, sunk by dive bombers from the first aircraft carrier at six months later. The American carrier was also heavily engaged in that action. writer Ronald D. Moore thought it fitting that in Star Trek s future, USS Akagi would be serving alongside . ( ) The inclusion of a Japanese carrier in Starfleet had already been a desire of Original Series Producer Robert Justman, when he annotated on a ship names list memo of 9 August 1967 as namesake suggestions for starships belonging to, what they at the time still called, the ''Starship''-class, "I think there would be several other candidates, such as ''Saratoga and perhaps another English carrier, a French carrier, a Russian carrier and certainly a Japanese carrier''". While there had been plenty of historical Japanese aircraft carriers to choose from at the time, the eventually chosen had in actuality been a World War I-II era . (The Making of Star Trek, pp. 164-165) It was therefore Moore who had at long last fulfilled Justman's wish a quarter of a century later. Apocrypha * The Price of Freedom sourcebook described the class of USS Akagi, Rigel-class, as a heavy scout with a crew of 70. It had 6 decks and was 215 meters in length. The ship had a maximum speed of warp factor 9.2. The ship was armed with type VII phaser emitters, and two torpedo launchers with a normal loadout of 75 photon torpedoes. * The Star Trek Online mission "Devil's Choice" depicted the successor to this vessel, USS Akagi (NCC-62158-A), as an Armitage-class starship and implied that the 24th century ship was an vessel. External link * de:USS Akagi es:USS Akagi fr:USS Akagi (NCC-62158) ja:USSアカギ nl:USS Akagi Akagi